UNA LINDA FAMILIA
by Ferny Prentiss
Summary: Un nuevo caso para el equipo...Un hombre el cual pierde a su hija y esposa, cree que ellas siguen vivas, por lo que secuestra a mujeres con similitudes a ellas dos.
1. Chapter 1

De nuevo aquí creando una nueva historia, bueno espero sea de su agrado. En esta historia sigue en el equipo Prentiss.

UNA FAMILIA FELIZ

CAPITULO 1

-¡NO DEJAME POR FAVOR!- se escuchaban gritos desgarradores en la residencia del señor Jack

-¡CALLATE! Eres una mentirosa, tu no eres mi esposa Allizon… tu y esa niña me han mentido

-Yo nunca fui tu esposa, mátame pero no le hagas daño a Kate… por favor…

-Ella ya esta muerta, Adiós cariño...

-¡NO! Por favor…

Saco una pistola de su pantalón, Un estruendo de un balazo se escucho dentro de la casa.

…

EN TERAPIA CON EL PSICOLOGO

Señor Jack ¿Cómo esta llevando la terapia?

-Bien doctora, apenas ayer vi a mi esposa Allizon, se que ahora si es ella

-Señor… la terapia es para esto, para aceptar que su esposa y su hija están…muertas

-¡NO! ELLAS NO ESTAN MUERTAS… ella están vivas, yo lo se

El señor Jack comenzó a temblar y a gritar

-Tranquilo por favor señor…

-¡NO ESTAN MUERTAS! ¡NO ESTAN MUERTAS!- saco de sus pantalones una navaja y se dirigió hacia la doctora clavándola en su estomago.

Salió del consultorio de la doctora y se dirigió al edificio central de abogados.

Ahí había visto a Anna, la mujer la cual pensaba que era su esposa. Ella era muy parecida a Allizon; tenía el cabello lacio y negro, sus ojos eran color café, era delgada y muy guapa.

Jack aguardaba entre la negrura de la noche la salida de Anna.

….

ANNA

Salí del edificio, ya era tarde y tenia que tomar el subterráneo. El lugar estaba muy solo así que me apresure sentí que alguien me seguía, voltee la mirada pero no vi a nadie. Pensé "tal vez es mi imaginación" pero en ese momento sentí un dolor desgarrador en mi cabeza, alguien me había golpeado con algo en mi cabeza… la sangre brotaba de mi nuca tibia. Poco a poco sentí que las fuerzas de estar despierta se me acababan y fue cuando cerré mis ojos y no supe nada más.

¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo?, ya en el segundo capitulo saldrá el equipo esto es como solo una introducción. Espero les guste =)


	2. Chapter 2

Siento mucho el retraso pero no he tenido mucho tiempo de subir nuevos capítulos.

CAPITULO 2

JACK

Allizon había regresado…solo faltaba mi hija Sandi. Salí a buscarla pero nadie era como ella, me había dado por vencido llevaba casi dos horas buscándola…tal vez ella ya no volvería.

Me senté frente a la última escuela cercana a esa zona, tal vez ella saliera por esa puerta y nos fuéramos a casa junto con Allizon.

Tocaron la campana y comenzaron a salir los chicos… pero ahí no estaba mi Sandi o al menos eso había creído.

Entre los últimos chicos salió ella…era perfecta; cabello oscuro y largo, ojos azules como los míos, ella era mi Sandi.

KATHERINE

Salí de la escuela con mis amigos, siempre acostumbraba quedarme hasta tarde

-hey Katherine nos vamos, ya es muy tarde

-Muy bien chicos adiós-me fui caminando, el autobús me había dejado. Sentía como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo, camine un poco mas rápido pero en ese momento un hombre me tomo y tapo mi boca. Ya trataba de gritar pero no pude. El me metió en un coche y me puso un pañuelo en mi boca, poco a poco me empecé a sentir cansada hasta que no pude más y cerré los ojos.

…

-Hola chicos ¿que hacen?- pregunto Prentiss

-Hola Emily estamos haciendo un test- contesto García

-¿Un test de que?

-Cual es tu pareja ideal –contesto Reid

-¿Te hacemos el testa nena?

-oh no García no creo en eso de los test

-Vamos solo son unas preguntas… ¿Cómo te gustan los hombres? A) Divertidos B) Conservadores pero muy románticos C) Muy guapos

-Mmmm… no lo se conservador pero romántico

-Muy bien veamos ¿Qué es lo que te gusta que te regalen? A) Un ramo de flores B) Chocolates C) Un peluche

-Un ramo de flores

-¿Qué es lo que te enamora de un hombre?

A) Sus ojos B) La forma en la que te trata y te hace sentir C) Su físico

-Inciso b

-Hola nenas que es lo que hacen- llego Morgan

-Le estoy haciendo un test a Prentiss, así que espera un momento, veamos Mayoría de B. Sin duda tu tipo de hombre es conservador y muy serio pero muy romántico con el cual compartes muchas similitudes .El cual te hará pasar buenos momentos con el y una mujer feliz…WOW linda ¿a quien se referirá?

-Créeme aun no lo se, no lo he encontrado

-Tenemos un caso-dijo Hotch

-Son 2 mujeres, 1 chica de 15 y una mujer de encontradas muertas con golpes y un balazo en la cabeza, las dos fueron localizadas en una fosa.

-¿Solo se han encontrado ellas?-pregunto Prentiss

-Si, pero apenas se han reportado la desaparición de dos mujeres igualmente 1 de 15 y una de 36. Las similitudes de que hay entre las dos mujeres adultas son que eran morenas con ojos castaños, las dos niñas también solo que una de ella tenía sus ojos azules y una castaños.

-Se podría tratar de un hombre el cual piensa que estas son mujeres son personas importantes para el-dijo Reid

-Es muy posible. Prepárense salimos en media hora.

…

Me desperté, estaba en una habitación… a lado mío estaba una mujer atada de pies y manos en una silla.

-¿Dónde ESTOY? ¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR!

-Ni lo intentes nadie te va a escuchar…

-Ayúdame tengo miedo-Katherine lloraba desesperadamente

-Tranquila, ¿acaso crees que yo no tengo miedo? Mis hijos ahora mismo me están esperando en casa y yo nunca llegare… crees que no tengo miedo, pero trato de guardar la calma deberías de hacer lo mismo piensa que vendrán por nosotros…que nos van a salvar. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Kateherine

-Mucho gusto yo soy Anna, tranquila ya no llores todo va a estar bien…saldremos de aquí te lo prometo.-tomo la mano de Katherine lo único que quería es que se sintiera segura…


	3. EL PRIMER DIA

DE NUEVO MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA PERO NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA HAGO LO MEJOR XD GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS…

CAPITULO 3

Jack entro en la habitación y desato a Anna y a Katherine. Ellas estaban muy asustadas no sabían que era lo que les haría ese hombre. En el pasillo vieron algo que les erizo la piel; en la pared del pasillo habían infinidad de fotografías de dos mujeres muy parecidas a ellas, y otra fotografía de otras mujeres diferentes pero igual muy parecidas, eso no era lo peor en unas cajas de cristal se encontraban dos corazones humanos.

Katherine no aguanto las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar.-Tranquila mi amor, tu dormirás aquí Sandi- se dirigió a una habitación pintada de rosa con muchas muñecas, una habitación de una chica.

-Bueno Allizon vamos a nuestra habitación

-Espera me gustaría hablar con Sandi, por favor

- Esta bien las dejo-salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta

-¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Porque me has llamado Sandi?...

-No viste como terminaron esas otras chicas…dios mío guardo su corazón, debes fingir que el es tu padre Katherine, así tendremos mas tiempo para que nos rescaten…

-Hay por dios Anna no vendrán por nosotros, acaso no entiendes ese hombre nos sacara el corazón…

-¡CALLA! No digas eso… yo tengo esperanza de salir, tengo dos hijos ellos me esperan-Anna comenzó a llorar- Sabes como me siento…

-Perdón Anna yo no quise decir eso… es que tengo miedo compréndeme

-Lo se yo también, por favor inténtalo debes tener esperanzas… ya me voy trata de dormir, aquí estaré, duerme bien

…

-¿Fueron encontradas sin corazón?…

-Emily quita eso por favor- grito García

-Lo siento mucho Penélope

-¿Tenemos poco tiempo verdad?-dijo Morgan

-Con respecto a la primera muerte tenemos al menos 2 días-contesto Hotch

-Ellas deben significar algo para el, tal vez una madre y una hermana o una hija y su esposa –dijo Rossi

-García quiero que busques muertes de mujeres con estas características en los alrededores del lugar donde fueron encontrados los cuerpos-le dijo Hotch a García

-Muy bien –García salió de la sala directo a su oficina

-Prentiss y Rossi ustedes valla con los familiares de las 2 primeras victimas, nosotros nos quedaremos haciendo el perfil.

KATHERINE

Ya había pasado un día, había hecho lo que me dijo Anna. Fingí que ese hombre era mi padre, funcionaba pero cada vez tenía más miedo.

La que más sufría era Anna, pero ella quería regresar con sus pequeños por eso era que aguantaba estar con el…varias veces intentamos escapar, pero el siempre nos dejaba encerradas y desconectaba el teléfono.

A veces cuando Jack no estaba Anna y yo platicábamos sobre sus hijos y sobre mis padres y mi hermana. Lo único que espero es que nos rescaten pronto y que podamos regresar con nuestras familias, Anna con sus bebes y su esposo y yo con mis papas y mi hermana…


	4. SEGUNDO DIA

CAPITULO 4

-Ya hablamos con las familias, pero no hay nada fuera de lo común-dijo Prentiss

-Hey chicos he estado buscando muertes de mujeres como me lo pidieron-entro García a la sala-me encontré con 3 casos, pero este se me hizo el más cercano al caso. Jack Hogan hombre de 40 años quedo viudo hace un año después de un aparatoso accidente de autos en el cual perdió a su esposa he hija, aquí también dice que reciente va a una terapia con la doctora Jane la cual fue encontrada en su consulta muerta.

-¿A terapia? , la primera victima también iba a esa terapia-dijo Rossi – Ahí la pudo haber conocido…

-Gracia necesito que me mandes la dirección de la casa que esta ahí a nuestros teléfonos –dijo Hotch.

Salieron de la unidad directo hacia la casa de Jack, pero ahí no había nadie

-García necesito que revises bien si no hay otra propiedad de nuestro sudes

-Mmm… si aquí hay otra dirección en un bosque, ahora mismo se las mando, ¿crees que estén ahí?...

-Aun no lo se García, gracias…-fuimos a la dirección que nos mando García, esa casa era nuestra única esperanza…

ANNA

El segundo día sin percatarnos Jack llego a la casa diciendo que nos iba a llevar a un lugar que nos gustaba mucho, tal vez seria un buen momento para escapar pero ¿y si no funcionaba?¿si nos hacia algún daño? Muchas dudas se tornaron en mi cabeza, pero eso no importaba me arriesgaría pero saldríamos de ahí pronto.

Nos llevo a una casa en un bosque cerca de un lago.

-Ya llegamos ¿recuerdan cuando veníamos aquí? Eran momentos lindos

-Anna… ¿que vamos a hacer? ¿Escaparemos hoy?- Katherine le pregunto a Anna entre susurros

-Aun no lo se, trata de actuar normal

-Hey Sandi! Ven con papa, vamos a pescar como en los viejos tiempos – grito Jack

-No tengo muchas ganas de pescar, lo siento

-Vamos que dices linda si a ti te encanta pescar

Hubo un momento de silencio Katherine no quería ir, ella sentía miedo de que le hiciera algo

-Ve Katherine tal vez pueda llamar a la policía mientras tu estas con el – Anna le dijo entre susurros no quería que el escuchara

-Bueno esta bien- se dirigió hacia el bote mientras Anna entro a la casa, Katherine pensó "puedo escapar el esta en el bote"- corrió hacia el lugar por donde habían entrado, pero Jack logro salir del bote a Katherine atrapándola antes de que se alejara demasiado del lugar.

La llevo a la casa, pero cuando vio a Anna hablando por teléfono a la policía se enojo demasiado. Tomo su pistola y le disparo a Anna, antes de que pudiera dispararle a Katherine se escucho un balazo el cual fue a dar en el estomago de Jack dejándolo muerto, le había dado Morgan.


	5. Chapter 5

ESPERO ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIEN HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO… Y DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO ES EL ULTIMO

CAPITULO 5

-¡Anna resiste! Por favor, han llegado por nosotras… al fin podrás regresar con tus pequeños y con tu esposo…

-Katherine quiero pedirte un favor- le tomo la mano a Katherine y con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo-Quiero que le digas a mi esposo que lo amo y que siento mucho no haber estado con él en nuestro aniversario, y también quiero que le digas a mis hijos que los amo demasiado y que aunque yo no este con ellos nunca los dejare de querer.

Por favor dile esto a mi esposo, quería que fuera una sorpresa pensaba decírselo el día de nuestro aniversario pero ya no podrá ser así… dile que estaba embarazada y que yo y el bebe los cuidaremos…

-¡NO ANNA! No te vallas por favor, no me hagas esto tu me prometiste que regresarías conmigo…resiste hazlo por tus hijos -Katherine lloraba al lado de Anna

-Gracias por estar conmigo estos días, se muy feliz y disfruta tu vida… eres una niña muy especial- Anna cerro lentamente los ojos, se dejo de escuchar su respiración y su corazón dejo de palpitar

-¡NO! No me hagas esto… Anna…

-Tranquila ven conmigo… ¿estas bien?- Prentiss la levanto y la llevo a la ambulancia.

…

Al siguiente día mis padres fueron por mi al FBI, me sentía feliz de que al fin pudiera estar de nuevo con ellos. De pronto vi al esposo de Anna y a sus dos hijos; al parecer iba por ella, aun no sabían que estaba muerta.

La expresión de Tom el esposo de Anna cambio de felicidad a un sufrimiento cuando le dieron la noticia, comenzó a llorar…y sus hijos… tan solo tenían 3 años y ahora ya no tendrían madre. Recordé la promesa que le había hecho a Anna, me acerque a ellos y les dije todo lo que Anna me había dicho.

-Hola… yo soy Katherine estuve con Anna estos dos días y solo vengo a decirles algo que me pidió que les dijera…- Ella le pidió perdón a usted por no haber estado en su aniversario, pero quería que usted supiera que lo amaba…y que aunque ya no estuviera con ustedes nunca dejaría de querer a sus bebes… lo siento mucho…

-¿Por qué mi Anna? –su esposo lloraba desconsoladamente, eso me dolía mucho porque ella me había dado el valor y las esperanzas de seguir adelante.

-Tengo una pregunta ¿En sus últimos momentos…hablo de nosotros?

-Nunca dejo de hablar de ustedes, también me dijo algo pero es muy doloroso, ella quería decírselo el día de su aniversario como una sorpresa pero eso seria imposible… Anna estaba embarazada…

-¿Qué? ¡No! Porque dios mío- No debí decirle eso, no me imaginaba como se sentía, pero yo solo quería hacer lo que le había prometido Anna

-Lo siento mucho…

Deje al señor Tom con sus hijos, eso me rompió el corazón. Yo también la extrañaba pero como había dicho ella "_se feliz, disfruta tu vida" _ seguiría su consejo

-Te prometo que lo hare Anna- Salí de la unidad intentando dejar atrás ese trago amargo y volver a empezar desde cero


End file.
